Widow's PB&J
by Avenger 22
Summary: For the Misgiving Writer's PB&/J challenge, I hope you like it! For those of you who don't know, it involves the Black Widow and a peanut butter and jelly!


Widow's PB&J

_I'm so hungry, _thought Widow as she paced around Fury's safe house. Her head was bent down in concentration while the other two of the group, Quake and Mockingbird, sparred. Cool air blasted the level nine S.H.I.E.L.D special ops. Widow sighed, taking her eyes off the ground for a moment or two. So far, it didn't seem as if either was winning the fight. This is why Widow didn't spar with anyone. On the other hand, hadn't, since she had turned in Hawkeye.

Both women relaxed and a smile played across Quake's face. Since Widow had first started working for Fury's team, Quake had been the nicest to Widow. She had welcomed Widow in, even though she didn't need it. When Quake spoke, it wasn't with a condescending tone like the one she used with Mockingbird. It was different. As if, she was talking to someone with actual intellect.

"Come on, Widow," she coaxed with a friendly smile. Widow saw Mockingbird nod out of the corner of her eye. To Widow, she almost looked like she was glaring at her. Widow tried to ignore it," have some fun. Why don't you spar with us?"

"Yeah, besides it can't hurt to get a little experience before we track down those Skrulls." Mockingbird chimed in brightly with a false smile on her face.

Widow's eyebrows shot up," Really you guys?" she shook her head and walked away from the women. She noticed the doubt on their faces from behind but she wasn't willing to look back. She felt a severe pounding in her head and decided to get something to eat. Possibly something to drink, if they needed it.

She heard Quake's voice as she grew nearer to the kitchen. It sounded desperate. Widow noted this but listened anyway," Hey where are you going? Fury said we had to meet him here in twenty minutes. What are you doing anyway?"

Widow's heels could be heard on the floor, clacking all the way. She heard more footsteps behind her and figured that the other women were following her. Figures. Quake was higher than Widow was as a S.H.I.E.L.D special ops was but she didn't know about Mockingbird. In fact, she even questioned sometimes why Mockingbird had even been chosen.

Widow's head pounded even more as she entered the kitchen. The door opened easily opened and the women followed her. They stopped in the doorway with their arms crossed. Widow sighed and turned to them. She knew that Quake had serious concern for her, but Mockingbird was another matter.

"Look, I'm just going to get a snack," she said, forcing a smile on her face," that's all. I'm just a little hungry. Are you sure you guys don't want something?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Quake and Mockingbird shared a concerned look. After a while, they both nodded and Quake spoke," Sounds good. Why don't you make us some sandwiches? Fury said there was plenty of food in the refrigerator."

Widow nodded but before she could ask what they wanted to drink, they were out the door. Widow shook her head and went to work. She opened the fridge and glanced inside. There wasn't much in it besides condiments, some meat products, and some jelly. Widow picked out the jelly and tried to look for some peanut butter. Once she found it, she searched for bread.

It wasn't long before she began to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She still remembered when Hawkeye had first eaten one in front of her. She smiled at the small memory, remembering how long ago that had been and how simple life had been back then. Now, she had to track down shape-shifting aliens that were going to take over the planet and probably, destroy it.

_A blond figure, probably no older than Widow's last partner had been, entered the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier kitchen. He wore a purple costume and a mask with the letter "H" on it. A smile crossed his face as he rummaged into the refrigerator and grabbed a container with a purple looking substance in it. While he was doing that, Widow was sitting at the counter._

_He grabbed another container with the words "peanut butter" on it and then grabbed some bread. His eyes moved around the room and took in Widow, who was currently eating an old Russian meal that she had loved as a child. His eyes took in her, eating the meal and he chuckled under his breath._

_Widow's eyes shot up and she pushed the meal aside. Fists clenched at her sides, she was ready to take down whoever this smart ass was," What's so funny?" she asked, her body aching for a good fistfight._

_The kid shook his head, beginning to spread peanut butter on a piece of bread," Nothing," He wiped the knife on the side of the peanut butter jar and unscrewed the jelly jar. He really pissed Widow off and not the usual kind of pissing off. Usually, when Widow was pissed off she sparred. But not this time. This time she was going to kick this kid's ass, no matter who he was," One question though. What are you eating?"_

_Natasha looked down at her food then back at the kid. Finally, she got a container and put her food in it," Nothing. Why?" she asked, her voice leaking venom. The kid must've been smart-ass enough to notice because he looked taken aback by this response._

_After a while of staring at her, he shook his head," No reason." He put away the jelly, peanut butter, and bread and began to eat. Widow could see him chewing with his mouth open, and nearly winced but decided against it. As he continued chewing, he turned to look at her as she stared at him eating._

"_What? What's wrong? Do I have something stuck to my teeth?" he asked, putting the sandwich back on his plate and staring at her. Widow stared at him and for a while, nobody said anything. After a few moments, Widow spoke._

"_So what is that you're eating?" she asked, pointing to the sandwich on his plate. The kid turned to look at his plate as if he had just spotted an alien. He turned back towards Widow, picking up the sandwich and taking another bite from it._

"_This?" he said, holding the sandwich up for emphasis. Widow would've rolled her eyes, if he didn't look so cute," This is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. By the way, my name's Hawkeye. What's yours?" he asked, finishing off the sandwich and licking his fingers. He put the plate in the sink._

_Widow gulped and stared at the kid," Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" he asked, sounding extremely cocky and rude. He made it halfway to the door but Widow stopped him. He turned and faced her, any form of joking removed from his expression._

"_My name is the Black Widow," she said, her eyes staring straight ahead if nobody were there. Not even the kid. The kid's eyes lit up in awe," I'm one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top-"she didn't get to finish her sentence, because it was finished for her._

"_Yeah I know," he said with a sly grin on his face. Again, Widow would've been mad at the kid, if she didn't already find him a little adorable," One of Fury's top stooges. He said to look out for you."_

_Widow nodded and before he could leave, spoke," Could you-could you show me how to make one of those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she asked, feeling dumb and stupid that she had even asked such a thing. Part of her expected the kid to laugh at her, to laugh at her face and humiliate her. Instead, he did the exact opposite. Already she was beginning to like this kid._

"_Sure," he said with a grin," why not?" he asked and Widow nodded," First, get out some peanut butter, jelly and bread. Then, we'll go from there."_

Widow still remembered what happened next but the memory faded after that. She shook her head, trying to focus on the task in front of her. That had gotten her this far, not some lover boy who didn't even give her so much as a glance anymore. She took out six pieces of bread and laid them out on small little plates.

She kicked open the door with her foot, holding two plates in each of her hands and one on top of her head. Even though most people thought this was odd, she still did it anyway. She tried not to focus on the other girls' looks as she set the plates down on a small coffee table near to where the girls were sparring. Their mouths practically dropped to the floor and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. To some extent, Mockingbird looked as if she were going to laugh. At first, Quake did as well until Widow flashed them a glare and then they stopped. Quake cleared her throat and was the first to say anything that preceded the long silence.

"Wow, Widow," she said with a grin on her face as the two girls' relaxed. For now, they were done sparring. Until they were left alone again," Didn't know you had that kind of talent. So, what are those?" Mockingbird moved towards the coffee table and began to inspect the sandwiches, as if they were poisonous.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Mockingbird said skeptically as she turned her head towards Quake. Widow was already prepared with an excuse, having experienced this kind of skepticism from her before," She made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Seriously Widow?"

Quake grabbed a towel from the ground and began to wipe her forehead off with it. Her eyes searched Widow and Widow shrugged, trying to relax it off. Quake made her way towards the other two girls and picked up one of the sandwiches. She put it in her mouth, weighing the taste and time Widow had put into it. She smiled and nodded directly at Widow, who felt instantly reassured.

"Mmm, this is really good," she said," Did you make more Widow?" Just as Widow was about to answer, all three heard a deep bass voice coming from a high window.

"Well done Widow," it said and all three girls looked up towards where the sound was coming from. Nick Fury, who had now made his way onto the ground of the safe house towards the girls," but before we get this thing started, would you mind making another one for me too?"

Widow nodded," Of course." Without another word, she left the room and went back into the kitchen to make another one. As soon as she came back out again, she brought not only Fury's pb&j but drinks as well.

As soon as she set down the sandwich and drinks, the three grabbed what was theirs. Eventually, Fury lectured the girls. For the most part, it was about tracking down the Skrulls on not only Earth but also, anywhere else. He gave them some gadgets and tools, which Widow knew that Mockingbird would use them as a crutch. However, Widow didn't always depend on cool gadgets or other weapons to help her. Thankfully, neither did Quake. That was why Widow liked her. She not only liked her because she was like Widow, but Quake could deal with Mockingbird better than Widow could.

After about an hour and a half of lecturing, Fury left them on their own. He figured they could hunt Skrulls however, they wanted, as long as they confirmed that the suspect was an actual Skrull. Fury left so quickly that Widow almost didn't remember how he left. Mockingbird left not soon afterwards, leaving only Quake and Widow.

Quake smiled at her, having already taken care of the dishes. She stood across from Widow, her hands on her hips," So do you have any idea where you want to start with this hunt? Because I don't."

Widow shook her head, knowing that she could be honest with her. To Widow, Quake seemed like the kind of person she could trust. Especially considering the only other person on the team was Mockingbird, who acted like an inexperienced bitch. Widow didn't really know why she hated Mockingbird, she just did," Sort of. I was planning on spying on the teams like the Fantastic Four or the X-Men and then work our way to the Avengers." Quake nodded and the two girls raced out of the safe house.

Unbeknownst to them, Mockingbird had listened to their entire conversation. She pressed her body against the wall of the safe house and gave out a sigh of relief. Quietly, she made her way back into the safe house. She had only to wait for a couple seconds when another figure appeared. The figure was clearly a male with a muscular body and a costume like that of the American flag.

Mockingbird grinned and suddenly her skin began to transform from Caucasian to green. As it changed, the woman started to look more reptilian. It grew pointed ears and eventually black hair. The American patriotic did the same until he too looked the same as Mockingbird.

"How fairs it my soldier?" the green, reptilian-looking woman asked as her grin grew more vicious. She sat down on a crate with her legs crossed, her eyes staring into his soul. He seemed not to be noticing the intensity of her stare.

"They suspect nothing," replied the figure and the woman smiled," What of you and your team? Anything your Highness?" he asked, making sure not to piss her off.

The woman nodded, jumping down from the crate and landing neatly on her feet. She grew closer to the man," So far, nothing yet. Although they have begun to investigate us. We need to warn everybody about this. If we're exposed, our plan is ruined." There was genuine concern in her voice, but only for a split second.

The male figure nodded, still trying not to tick her off," I will warn as many as I can," He said and headed for the door. The woman figure ground her teeth, and then decided a different approach. Suddenly, the man turned around to face her. The woman put on her best calm face," Yes, your Highness?"

"Don't call from your usual location," she said with an edge of impatience. She couldn't deal with incompetence in her soldiers. Especially during a situation like this," The heroes are onto us which means we have to be extra careful. We don't want them discovering us."

The man nodded and shifted back into the American soldier. The woman did the same and they parted their separate ways. Mockingbird hoped that nobody discovered them.

**Me: So this isn't actually my story idea, but another one of the Misgiving Writer's writing challenges so here it is. Obviously, this is after the episode Who do you trust? I really hope you all like it, please read, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this plot, except my own Oc's!**


End file.
